


Paradoxa - The Jedi

by NyeLung



Series: Paradoxaverse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Luke, Force Ghosts, Gen, Luke is too powerful for his own good, T'ra Saa is awesome, Time Travel, annoying immortals, so many references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: The Force catapults Luke back into the past to save his life. Now he finds himself confronted with the existence of the Jedi Order and the possibility to be regularly trained. Of course he grabs this chance to get to know this situation better and maybe, maybe save his father in the progress. That would be easier if he wouldn't get into trouble more often than he can count and his path wouldn't always cross the one of other time travellers like the mysterious Garen Tachi.





	1. Chapter 1

# Paradoxa – The Jedi

## Chapter 1

### 32 BBY, Tatooine

He woke in the sands of Tatooine. He wasn't sure who he was but the sand he recognized instantly. No one forgot the sands of Tatooine after having it in their underwear for days.

Tatooine! Of course.

Immediately Luke sat upright. He remembered who he was and where he was. Although he had no idea how this could have happened. Far too good he remembered the lightsaber of his father in his chest.

Why wasn't he dead? And where exactly was he? It didn't look like Anchorhead where he'd grown up.

He got his answer the next moment when a podracer swooshed past him with roaring turbines. His eyes followed the movement and recognized the distinctive finish line of the Mos Espa race course.

He had to go!

Just as he finished the thought he moved and not a moment too early. The main field followed close after the first and a few moments later a small, yellow racer passed him. From the sidelines he watched as the small one caught up. Slowly, but steady.  
It seemed as though he had merely blinked when the racers passed a second time. They were fewer and farther spread. In the third round, the last, there were only two left. The orange one that had been in the front first and the small, yellow one that somehow had managed to not only catch up but even overtake the lead in the race.

The Force jubilated.

Luke had slowly made his way from his starting point towards the finish line during the race and was now finally close enough to see something that should be impossible. From a human perspective most hutts looked alike but there had only ever been one hutt ruling this race course. Jabba.

Jabba was dead. Or should be. Luke had felt it when Leia snuffed the life out of him.

Shocked by this familiar face and feeling in the Force Luke didn't immediately recognize the name the crowd cheered. On second sight he was only a boy, a Force-sensitive. There was a Jedi next to him. Luke was sure of it, although the only Jedi he'd ever felt had been Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda.

The Jedi noticed him too. Luke saw him skimming the crowds for him and finding him at the sidelines. Luke had to talk to him. Maybe the Jedi could explain to him why he was alive. And Jabba, if the Hutt really was Jabba.

“Skywalker! Skywalker!” Only now could Luke make out the name the crowd was cheering – and was hard pressed to believe it. The name wasn't common on Tatooine. He only knew of himself with that name and still being alive. The other two were Shmi Skywalker, killed before his birth by Tusken raiders and Anakin, who now resided as the emperor's executioner aboard _Executor_.

That was impossible. He really had to talk with the other Jedi.

Luke followed the crowd that carried the boy into one of the maintenance hangars where the winner's podracer waited. He regretted to never having been able to fly one himself now that he could see the agile form optimised for speed.

“What is a Jedi doing on Tatooine?”, the Jedi he noticed before stepped up to him. His voice was calming and Luke tried not to think too much so that he wouldn't start to panic.

“I'd love an answer to that too. I don't know how I landed here. I remember falling unconscious and then I woke up on a race course.” That shouldn't be too far from the truth. Maybe he'd just imagined Vader's lightsaber.

He knew exactly that he was only lying to himself and so the other Jedi knew, too. “That isn't the whole truth. Yet I don't sense any darkness in you so we can leave it at that for the time being. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn.” He offered Luke his hand and he shook it.

“I'm called Luke Skywalker.” Just as he answered he cursed himself. His name was far too prominent. He should have taken another one. Even calling himself Luke Vader wouldn't have been as stupid as Skywalker.

“What a coincidence … “, Jinn murmured. “You aren't related to Anakin Skywalker by any chance? He's the one who won this Boonta Eve.”

Boonta Eve. Anakin Skywalker that didn't look any older than ten years old. Jabba, still alive. This was … the past?

Luke dropped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

### 32 BBY, Space

When Luke woke, he reached out into the Force as always since he'd been trained by Master Yoda. He was searching for Han, Chewie, Leia and Lando. He didn't find them. There was only nothingness where they should be. Instead he could feel two Jedi and a boy, Anakin Skywalker. They were close to him, two even in the same room.

“He's awake! He's awake!”, an overexcited Anakin exclaimed. This had to be the proof of him being in the past. In his time, Anakin Skywalker was dead, consumed by Darth Vader though Luke had still hoped for the opposite.

“Then, maybe, we can have a chat. Anakin, could you please go and get Obi-Wan?”

When Luke heard this name, he fell into stupor. Obi-Wan. As in Obi-Wan Kenobi? The man he'd first thought to be a crazy hermit? The man who'd first trained his father and then himself?

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?”, he asked. Worst case was no answer, he thought. 

Instead he got an irritated 'yes' as a reply. “How do you know that name?”

Improvising had never been his forte during conversations. In a starfighter? Yes, please. In a conversation? Not so much. He stayed close to the truth and hoped that that would be enough. “I've heard that name during my training.”

“You said your name is Luke Skywalker? I've never heard of it in the Temple. Someone with your potential would have caught my eye, even when it's barely used.”

The Temple! Ben had talked about it wistfully during their flight to Alderaan and later as a ghost. Luke had seen holos of the ruins. If he was in the past now, would he get the chance to see the Temple in its former glory?

“My master had left the Order and started my training. He died a short while back.” At least that wasn't a complete lie.

“What was his name? Maybe I've heard of him”, Qui-Gon Jinn resumed the questioning.

“He never told me his real name. He just called himself Ben”, Luke answered with a half-truth. He was kind of mixing Ben and Yoda into one person here but no one would ever know and it would make things less complicated, he hoped. “When he died, he sent me to the Temple so that I can complete my training there.” That wasn't even close to the truth, but it was one of Luke's dearest wishes. There was a lot he'd learned from holocrons, but they couldn't replace the guidance of an experienced master.

Qui-Gon Jinn had a contemplative look in his eyes. “Then I have only one question left for the moment. How did you survive the wound that left that scar right above your heart?”

What scar above his heart? He had some of shots with a blaster and some others that were the results of some less thought through actions of his, but nothing had even come close to his most important vital parts. Even while thinking, he opened his black tunic and could see circular white scar tissue right where Qui-Gon Jinn had said it was. That was where his father had stabbed him. The Force must have healed it as good as possible when it sent him back. But how could he explain this?

“I don't know”, he answered truthfully. Partially, he was sure, that he didn't survive the wound and had been dead for a moment. But why? And why was he this far in the past? Vader didn't exist, so he couldn't really save him. “Actually, I do have have some empty spots in my memories. I can only remember leaving Dagobah but I have no recollections of reaching Tatooine or why I would take this route.”

In this moment Anakin returned with a young man who had to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked so different from the one Luke knew. Not only far younger but also far less burdened which wasn't that surprising if he considered that so many terrible things hadn't taken place in this time.

“Anakin said your surname is also Skywalker. Could you be related?” Anakin stared at him intensely and a bit anxiously. Obi-Wan Kenobi had a pleasant voice and calm composure when he asked and that was the only connection Luke could draw to the Ben Kenobi he knew. “The surname isn't that common.”

“I thought so, too, but this seems to prove the contrary. My adoptive parents always told me that my father was the last before I was born.” Which was kind of the truth. In his time Leia and himself were the last Skywalkers after Anakin had decided to leave his past behind and completely embrace his alter ego Darth Vader.

Here, Anakin Skywalker was still alive. The Chosen One was still a child and not fallen in darkness. Maybe Luke could save him.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter 3

### 32 BBY, Space

Luke woke the next time because he felt like he was being watched. He'd tried the meditations that Master Yoda had shown him and must have fallen asleep while doing that.

Carefully and only with his Force senses, he looked around and searched for his watcher. He could sense the sleeping Anakin lying opposite to him in the hangar bay. He didn't have to confirm Jar Jar's position. The strange amphiboid was snoring so loudly that is was impossible to miss. Who was it then?

At first he hadn't noticed her with his untrained senses next to Anakin's and his own strong presence but once he found her he didn't want to lose track of her again. She seemed familiar, her light in the Force similar to Leia's. For a moment she felt like home and then again like a completely foreign person. When he opened his eyes he thought for a moment he was sitting across a friendlier version of Leia. Friendlier but sterner.

“Who are you?”, she whispered and startled when she noticed that the object of her fascination was awake. “I'm sorry, I didn't intend to wake you up.”

“You didn't”, Luke answered automatically. He was a light sleeper so it was a surprise that he'd fallen asleep at all with the amphiboid snoring so loudly. “And to answer your question: I am Luke. Luke Skywalker, but not related to Anakin before you ask that”, he said with a light smile that Leia once declared to be a good look on him.

The foreign woman laughed but stopped when she realized where she was, looked around to see if she woke someone up and laughed more quietly again. “I wanted to ask that indeed”, she responded while smiling. Luke liked her. “And you are a Jedi as well?”

“In training. A Master in exile took me in before he died”, he told her his made-up story. “And who are you if I may ask?”

She blushed. “Excuse my rudeness. I am Padmé Naberrie, one of the Queens' handmaidens.” As nice as had Luke thought her to be up until this point, he stopped dead in this moment. He knew it from Mon Mothma who had gotten this information, possibly one of the Alliance's best kept secrets, from Bail Organa. It was his mother's name, wife of Anakin Skywalker and queen of Naboo. Padmé Amidala Naberrie.

“Which queen?”, he asked quickly to divert her from his momentary stupor.

“The queen of Naboo. However, we are on the run at the moment because our planet is under attack from the Trade Federation.” Luke had to admit that he had no idea what she was talking about. He wished that he had gone to school as Leia had done, then, maybe, he'd know who or what the Trade Federation was. He'd only heard about Naboo in the Alliance from other pilots and then only that it had been destroyed in the early days of the Empire and nobody there tried to rebel any longer.

“And how did you end up on the racing tracks of Mos Espa?”, Padmé asked curiously and Luke had to admit there were certain parallels between him and her. His bouts of temper though seemed to be a gift of his father's.

“I don't know. I can't even remember flying to Tatooine. I only remember leaving Dagobah after my Master's death to complete my training in the Temple on Coruscant.”

Padmé laughed again and smiled. “That's a long detour you took.” Her smile deepened and she reminded him of how Han and Leia tended to argue without really arguing. “It's all quite mysterious.”

“That's as far as I got on my own”, Luke sighed exasperatedly. He most certainly did not want to answer those strange signals Padmé was sending him.

“You will find your memories. I'm sure of it. Maybe you can tell me then how your training was?” She looked pointedly at him and Luke shuddered on the inside. That was what Han had called flirting. “I am sure that everything will be fine.” He wasn't sure if she was talking to him but he nodded nonetheless. It sounded as if she was trying to calm herself. 

“Well, I should try to get some sleep”, Padmé said after a moment. “Tomorrow will be a hard day as we will be arriving on Coruscant. Have a good rest, Luke.” She smiled as she stood up.

“You too.” Luke didn't look her in the eyes afraid of what he might find there. He really didn't want to see the same shimmer he'd seen in Leia's eyes.

As she left him he was overcome by a feeling of dread. He'd never seen Coruscant before because in his time it was the centre of the Empire. Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic, the never sleeping city and the Jedi Temple. That was what he feared. What should he tell the Council? The little facts he'd gotten from Ben during their flight to Alderaan was barely enough to have a slight idea of what he was facing. What did he actually know about the Jedi Order before Order 66 and Operation Knightfall?

He could only hope that his made-up fairytale of a background story would be believed and his lies wouldn't be found out. The Force nudged him reassuringly and Luke sighed in relief. Maybe he'd just describe the Ben he knew and leave out any mention of Yoda. Somehow, it would all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Padmé developed a crush. She's fourteen and that's pretty normal and Luke's got the bonus of being all mysterious and dark clothed and well... maybe Padmé dreams of a price?


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter 4

### 32 BBY, Coruscant

A low vibration heralded their arrival on Coruscant. Luke had slept surprisingly well after the meditation and his nightly guest. The thought that Padmé found him attractive in any way was still very unsettling and Luke tried to get rid of these thought. In the name of the Force, she was his mother!

It was Padmé that came to fetch Anakin and himself. Luke had wished for her to be someone else. She looked at him in a way that made him uncomfortable. Somehow she unsettled him even further just by being in his presence. How, if she really was falling in love with him, should he make her fall in love with his father?

He pushed the discomfort to the edges of his mind by concentrating on the lowering ramp instead. Infinitely slowly it opened the view on Coruscant. For a moment, Luke couldn't breath. Coruscant was so lively, so alive. He could feel the Force vibrate with life in every vein. It stood in no comparison to the headquarters of the rebellion which he had thought lively then. This was so much more.

 

Standing on the platform, they were greeted by a small committee. Luke didn't recognize any of them. He kept to the back as the others talked. This wasn't his mission and he didn't want to catch unnecessary attention.

The name Palpatine, though, nearly made him stumble over his own feet. He didn't know Valorum, but Palpatine … Bewildered, he watched the man in the posh clothes of a senator who stood next to the Chancellor and smiled benevolently. He only knew Palpatine from the few minutes on the second Death Star where he had fought for his father's soul and lost. 

This Palpatine and that Palpatine were nothing alike. He felt like a politician but also like a sympathetical man with a bright smile and honest eyes. The shadow in the Force that Luke had thought to sense, was gone now. And yet he knew without a doubt that this man would drive the galaxy into darkness because he was Sith.

Anakin nudged at his sleeve.

“What is it, Anakin?”, Luke asked bowing down. He tried not to look at Palpatine again. He had no proof and therefore should keep quiet until he had some.

“Will you come to the Temple, too?” Anakin seemed a bit intimidated.

“I have to if I want to finish my training. Although I don't know, if they will allow it.” He knelt down and added warmly: “I am sure though that you will be a Jedi.” How else should all have happened that led to Luke being thrown into the past? Wouldn't it be a paradox if Anakin wouldn't become a Jedi and therefore not Darth Vader?

But did he really know that Anakin had been a Jedi? Of course, he had Ben's statement but Ben had been old and sometimes a bit strange. Maybe he didn't know anymore what really had happened.

Luke shook his head to banish his doubts. They were childish thoughts and although Ben had been old and strange, he had always told the truth. Sometimes from a certain point of view but he had always told the truth.

Obi-Wan waved at Luke and he followed the Padawan to a taxi while Qui-Gon took Anakin to his side for a moment. Padmé left with the Queen, Palpatine and the Supreme Chancellor.

“We will immediately report to the Council. After that, you and Anakin will be summoned”, Obi-Wan informed him. He seemed so much more distant and colder than the Ben that Luke had gotten to know.

“How are they?”, he asked to mask his nervousness. He didn't know anything about this time. The little bits and pieces he learned in his history lessons didn't help him here and had been Imperial propaganda anyway. About the Jedi he knew little more than that they had been some kind of police although Ben had said differently.

For a moment, Obi-Wan looked surprised but then an actual small smile grazed his face just like Luke had seen on Ben's face whenever the old Jedi had felt unobserved. “Very wise. I would tell them the truth. They will understand.”

Luke doubted the last part. After all, he had died and travelled back in time. Who would believe such a story? Qui-Gon and Anakin returned and ended Obi-Wan's nice phase that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this took me for forever but I finally translated this chapter. Luke and the Council. Who's excited?

# Chapter 5

Soon after, Luke was waiting in front of the Council's chamber with Anakin. Anakin appeared to be quite restless, always shifting his weight and looking two thousand times into every corner. Luke recognized that trait of his father's in himself as well. So far, however, he liked Anakin quite well although it was hard to banish the thoughts of Vader out of his head. Sometimes, when he only looked at Anakin from the corner of his eye, he thought that Anakin's shadow took Vader's form.

Standing tall, proud, majestically, threatening.

He shivered and banished such thoughts to regain the calmness he would need to talk to the Council.

Anakin was called inside. For a moment, Luke was glad because he could now banish Vader easier from his head. On the other hand, he could only hope that Anakin was accepted although he was too old according to Master Yoda's words on Dagobah.

It didn't take long for Anakin to come back out lost in thoughts, while Master Qui-Gon projected some deeply hidden anger into the Force and Obi-Wan … Luke wasn't sure what Obi-Wan was feeling. The Force was strange surrounding him.

“They want to speak to you now and test you”, Obi-Wan said and nodded into the direction of the Council's chambers. Luke's heavily fought nervousness came back.

Braver than he felt, he stepped into the chambers. The hissing of the door reminded him of the gas chambers of Bespin. He felt trapped just like he had felt then. Hesitatingly, he stepped into the centre and felt terribly vulnerable.

“Welcome to Coruscant”, a dark-skinned Master said. Luke didn't know him just as every other present Master except one. He would have recognized Master Yoda everywhere from the strong presence in the Force alone. “I am Mace Windu, Master of the Order.” He nodded in a gesture of politeness.

“Luke Skywalker”, he answered and bowed respectfully, he hoped. The twelve pairs of eyes looking at him made him more nervous than anything else he had ever lived through and Leia was very good at making people nervous. Padmé was very similar to her in that respect.

“Master Qui-Gon Jinn reported that they encountered you on Tatooine and that you fell unconscious soon after.”

What should he say? Obi-Wan had encouraged him to say the truth and so he decided to stay with the version he had also told Qui-Gon Jinn. “I don't remember how I came to be on Tatooine and even less so how I managed to end up on the racing track of Mos Espa. I touched the Force and noticed Master Jinn and he me. He was as surprised as I was to meet a Jedi on Tatooine. Then I fell unconscious and the next thing I knew I was already on the Queen's ship”, he answered truthfully.

“Trained in the ways of the Force you are yet not trained in the Temple you were. Who was your Master?”, Master Yoda asked in his strange version of Basic. Luke suppressed a smile at the thought of the seemingly endless training with the old Master.

“I think my Master was an exile. He died before I could finish my training.” That was the truth.

“And what was his name?”, Master Windu queried further. His tone alone was enough for Luke to become nervous again.

“I never got to know his real name. He only called himself Ben.”

“Hmmm, describe this Ben you can?” Master Yoda folded his clawed hands on his cane.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. “He must have been sixty. A normal human. His hair was nearly white and a bit tangled, just like his beard. He always wore the typical Jedi robes although they were quite worn out and he had a blue lightsaber. As far as I could piece together, he had been a Master in the Order before he left but that's all I know.”

“Not very detailed this description is. An image of him you would recognize?”

Luke nodded as an answer although he doubted that a picture of Ben existed.

“How did it happen that your Master trained you?”, a strange Jedi queried. He had a very long head. It was the first time that Luke encountered his species. Maybe he belonged to one that had been extinguished by the Empire?

“He found me after my adoptive parents on Tatooine had been killed. He noticed that I was Force sensitive and said that it would be a waste not to train me. He seemed to … want to make atonements for something.” Luke remembered the way Ben looked at him. Now he was pretty sure that Ben had seen his father in him and had wanted to atone for his actions towards him.

“Hmm, with adoptive parents you grew up?”

“My mother died at my birth and I was told that my father was flying spice for the Hutts. My adoptive parents were moisture farmers on Tatooine but I guess that they angered someone.” He tried to say it neutrally and failed. He still couldn't forgive the Empire for straight out murdering his family.

“We were told that your last memory was of Dagobah?”, Master Windu asked warily.

“That's right. After my Master ran into trouble on Tatooine, we left and found a new exile on Dagobah. There are nicer planets but it was bearable. When he died it was his last wish for me to go to Coruscant to finish my training. I remember starting the engines of my starfighter and the next thing is the racing track of Mos Espa.” This part was mostly lies and Luke wasn't sure they would buy it without a miracle.

“Confirm your words the Force does. And now finish your training you want?” Master Yoda smiled almost friendly. Suddenly it didn't seem so difficult any longer to survive in this time.

“That would be my wish, yes.” Luke prayed to everything that would listen that his already started training was argument enough.

“Great potential I feel in you, great power. And fear, great fear of loss.” Master Yoda nodded in though while Luke could feel the other Masters probing him in the Force. It felt awful.

“We can't decide this hastily”, Master Windu spoke. “We will convene this meeting to discuss your case. Then you will know our decision.”

Luke suppressed a relieved sigh. He had thought they would refuse him outright. That they were willing to think about it, seemed like a good thing to him.


End file.
